1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color processing method of applying color processing to measured data representative of colorimetry values, for example, XYZ values and L*a*b* values so that a high quality of image can be obtained by, for example a printing system and a printer, a color processing apparatus and a color processing program storage medium storing a color processing program, when executed in a computer, which causes the computer to operate as the color processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as an apparatus for applying a high quality of color processing for printing to image data representative of an image, there is known an apparatus in which CMY data representative of a combination of density values of C, M, Y and K is inputted and CMYK data representative of a combination of dot % values of C, M and Y is outputted (cf. for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei.9-83824, U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,806).
This apparatus is for performing color processing in accordance with an input of CMY data, and is recently improved in various respects. However, such an apparatus is basically established in technology in some extent. There are many experts who are able to perform a high quality of color processing (this type of color processing is referred to as a “set up”) through operating the apparatus as mentioned above.
However, recently, as a color management technology becomes popular, there is enhanced a necessity that color data other than CMY data as well is subjected to color processing with high quality. For example, a color management by an ICC profile is spread. In this case, input data to a color processing apparatus is measured data representative of colorimetry values such as XYZ values and L*a*b* values. To use the measured data for printing, there is needed an apparatus for performing a color conversion of the measured data into CMYK data. However, a color processing technology capable of processing such a color conversion of data in high quality is not yet established. Further, to perform a high quality of color processing, technique of an expert is indispensable. However, the expert has no technique of performing a high quality of set up in accordance with colorimetry data, while the expert is skilled in set up based on CMY data through input of the CMY data.
As described above, while necessity for performing a high quality of color processing in accordance with colorimetry data is increased, a processing system for implementing this is not yet established.